About You and Osu!
by GladdHanna
Summary: Siapakah dirimu DarkShadow? Aku si LavenderGirl sangat membencimu karena tingkahmu dalam meremehkan caraku bermain game! Taukah kau? Aku akan mengalahkanmu! / Bad Summary/ Mind To Review?


**About You and Osu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah hiatus yang panjang akhirnya kembali lagi kedunia fanfiction. Kali ini Glad (sudah ganti pen name) buat satu fic baru ya Glad berdoa semoga menarik minat para Reader ^^)/**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto always**

**WARNING : Typos! (Karena buat dari BB) , Gaje, Garing kriyukk dan yang membaca menjadi gak ngerti XD**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Parody (maybe) (?)**

**Pairing : SasuxHina dan orang ketiga lainnya (?)**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ugoki hajimeta haguruma wa kishimi tsuzuketeita _

_Dakedo watashi wa shinjiteta anata ga aishi tsuzuketeiru to nigetsuzukeru koto ga watashi ni wa rikai dekinakute hanaSanai de watashi no te o itsumademo dakishimete_

Beatmap(1) Scarlet Rose berdentang keras di headshet milik Hinata, matanya terfokus pada layar komputer pribadinya sambil menggerakkan pentabletnya dan menekan tombol "z"(2) dan "x"(3) dengan lihainya, setelah selesai memainkan beatmapnya ia langsung merilekskan kedua tangannya yang telah selesai berperang dengan beatmap tersebut.

"Sial, kenapa aku gak bisa menang darinya!" Rutuk Hinata dengan sebal yang sedang menatap scorenya pada layar game tersebut.

"DarkShadow, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

**Konoha High School**

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" Sapa gadis berambut ekor kuda bewarna pirang.

"Ohayou mou Ino-chan" balas Hinta dengan senyuman kaku seperti biasanya.

"Hey! Kau belum menceritakan kepadaku bagaimana hubunganmu dengan 'DarkShadow' itu?" Tanya Ino dengan senyuman jahil.

"Nani? Aku dan dia hanya rival, dia sangat menyebalkan tau!" Jawab Hinata dengan kesal.

"Hontou da? Blablablablabla..." Selagi Ino berbicara Hinata hanya melamun sembari memikirkan kejadian kemarin yang sempat membuatnya sedikit kesal

**Flash to the Back (Flashback)**

**DarkShadow : **Hey! Ternyata kau belum bisa mengalahkanku ya! HAHAHAHA

**LavenderGirl : **Uruseee!

**DarkUchiha : **Jangan marah begitu baka, dasar cengeng

**LavenderGirl : **NANI!?

**DarkShadow : **Bagaimana kalau kita multiple(4) ?

**LavenderGirl : **Membuang waktuku saja !

**DarkShadow : **Jadi kau takut?

**LavenderGirl : **Tentu saja tidak!

**DarkShadow : **_**DarkShadow invited you to 'For You Baka'(5)**_

**DarkShadow : **Pass 1

_"_Cih meremehkan aku ya!" Batin Hinata dengan kesal sambil mengeklik tulisan 'For You Baka' lalu mengetik passnya dan masuk ke roomnya.

**DarkShadow : **Scarlet Rose(6) ?

**LavenderGirl : **Deal! Free Mods (7) !

**DarkShadow : **Fine!

Hinata segera mengeklik Mods(8) dan memilih mods 'Hard Rock'(9) & 'Hidden'(10) lalu mengeklik start dan mulai lah permainan

**SKIP PERMAINAN**

**DarkShadow : **Masih saja tidak bisa mengalahkanku, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ranking 1 dunia(11) main beatmap Scarlet Rose saja tidak bisa tch!

**LavenderGirl : **Urusee! Setidaknya aku masih ada di bawahmu untuk mengejar rankingmu! Kita hanya berbeda sedikit baka!

**DarkShadow : **benarkah nona Lavender? Yasudah aku mau offline banyak fans yang ingin bertemu jaaa!

**DarkShadow Offline**

"Sial, kenapa aku gak bisa menang darinya!" Rutuk Hinata dengan sebal yang sedang menatap scorenya pada layar game tersebut.

"DarkShadow, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Hinata hanya mendelik kesal pada layarnya lalu mengelik tombol 'Exit' dan mematikan komputernya dengan kesal**.**

**End Of Flashback**

"Hinata! Did you hear me?!" Panggil Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah wajahh Hinata yang melamun"

"Eh, iya aku mendengarmu kok!" Jawab Hinata dengan tidak pasti

"Yasudahlah ayo temani aku ke kantin!" Ino segera menarik lengan Hinata ke kantin dan dengan segera Hinata mengikutinya dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dengan tatapan datar.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf di cut, ini terlalu panjang rasanya (?) Ini dia penjelasannya !**

**(1) Beatmap : artinya itu lagu yang dimainkan (?) di game Osu!**

**(2) 'Z' & (3) 'X' : ini tombol untuk menekan ritmenya, tombol yang di pakai hanya 2 bisa aja 1 trgntung beatmap apa yang di maininnya, 'Z' dan 'X' nya bisa di ganti dengan huruf/angka yang lain, yang penting nyaman aja ^^ **

**(4) Multiple : Ini kayak main bareng gitu, max orangnya 8 bisa di kunci pake password atau bebas tanpa password kalo mau masuk roomnya trngntung dengan 'Host'nya (orang yang mengatur beatmap apa yang di mainkan dll) di multiple ini beatmap yang di miliki harus ada dengan yang mau dimainkan kalo gak ada mesti download ke situs nya osu buat down beatmapnya (penjelasan lebih lengkap akan ada di next chap ^^)**

**(5) For You Baka : itu nama room, bisa di ganti kok nama roomnya :D**

**(6) Scarlet Rose : Nama beatmap yang nyanyiin Lily (Vocaloid) ini trmasuk beatmap yang susah loh :D**

**(7) Free Mods : mode bermainnya bebas (penjelasan lebih lengkap next chap yaa ^^)**

**(8) Mods : pilihan mods (akan di jelaskan isi dalam mods itu apa, tapi hanya 2 yng akan di jelaskan :3 )**

**(9) Hard Rock : Ini salah satu dari 'mod' di atas, mod 'HardRock' ini mksdnya keterbalikannya misalnya beatnya di atas, kalo main pake mod 'HardRock' jadi di bawah dst**

**(10) Hidden : Beatnya ngilang :/ , ini salah satu 'mod' beatnya kalo ngilang mesti pake feeling kalo mau ngeklik beatmapnya :D**

**(11) Ranking 1 dunia : game ini bukan untuk orang Jepang aja yang main, jadi seluruh dunia , kalo dapat ranking 1 dari seluruh pemain dunia itu uda pro banget, dan itu susah banget dicapai :D**

**Kalo yang ada tulisan DarkShadow and LavenderGirl itu ID game dan mereka lagi chatting :3**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf kalo gak jelas, kalo masih kurang ngerti PM aja, saya akan membalasnya sesempat (?) Saya :D**

**Kritik saran tolong kasih tau saya! Saya sudah 1 tahun lebih gak nulis fic TvT**

**Arigachuu~**

**See You In The Next Chap :3**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GladdHanna**


End file.
